


Paper Rolls and Lollipops

by maestheneglected



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestheneglected/pseuds/maestheneglected
Summary: Who would've thought a quiet night would be accompanied by pounding of both hearts?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Paper Rolls and Lollipops

**Author's Note:**

> this is high school samo in a community quarantine (this pandemic should at least do us something good, yeah?)

"W-why did you kiss me?!"

Sana was laughing hard at Momo's reaction. Well, that's what she intended to do in the first place. It amuses her, to the extent, that she has an effect like this on Momo.

"I- you knew I have feelings for you and you still kissed me! Do you think I'm--"

"Shut up, Momo. I know you enjoyed it. Besides, it was just on the cheeks! Jesus Christ," Sana defends herself, laughing harder than she did a while ago.

Momo is currently in a blushing mess. Her heart is pounding so loud, that the car honks from the street they wandered a while ago are put into shame.

"It was a thank you," Sana breaks the silence. The night breeze and street lights are getting along with each other so well. Sana didn't even know she was smiling. Whether because of the atmosphere or the girl she's strolling with, she needs to figure that one out. Later.

"A thank you? For what?" Momo's brows were knitted together. Sana thinks it's cute. She curses herself, because holy fuck, how did she not notice these little things of Momo before?

" _For making me feel wanted._ " She thought of saying.

Instead, she says, "For the piggyback ride a while ago. My feet hurt as fuck, you know. I will never, ever, gonna wear high heels when I'm with you. You walk too fast."

_("Get on my back," Momo offers. Before she can refuse, Momo's already on the ground, after shrugging the invisible dirt on her back._

_So Sana complies. Closing their distance hesitantly. She felt warm hands touch her legs, and thighs, and soon, her high heels are on Momo's right hand._

_"Is this okay?"_

_She hummed in response. She somehow lied. Because this is more than okay.)_

"I- I'm sorry. I'm kind of, uh, nervous around you," Momo explains. Her eyes are now planted on the ground. She started to kick pebbles, too. Sana stopped walking, not because of the pain she felt from the heels, but because Momo looks _adorable_ that way.

"Do you," Sana asks while starting to walk again. She's leading the way now. It's a good grief that the streets are less busier now, considering the quarantine the councils raised. They will have to walk faster after half an hour, because the curfew started a day before. "do you really mean what you've written on those paper rolls?"

She just can't take her mind off that stuff. The box Momo gave her before the school year ended. She remembers the shy eyes and the trembling hands, accompanied by few stuttered lines. That night on her bed, she felt like combusting. Because there's no way someone could be that genuinely pure through paper rolls.

"Which paper roll," Momo asks her. Well, you can't blame her. She has prepared those stuff three months ago. Almost threw them to the nearest trash can, because she planned on giving it to Sana on new year's eve. Unfortunately, Sana wasn't permitted to go outside and leave the house because, well, family matters. And God, Momo made 90 paper rolls. She has the heart to try to remember all the words she said there, but she hates memorization. It drives her nuts, she told Sana once in the library.

"The ones saying I put the stars in the sky at night," Sana smiles teasingly. Walks slower. Momo visibly flinches in embarrassment. She's about to answer, something really stupid, when Sana spoke again.

"And the ones saying I am the only reason why pink skies are beautiful. And that poems are sweeter when title reads my name. And that it feels amusing when you're the reason why I laugh and that--"

"Yes, all of those are true. Just... I know you're doing this to tease me!" The moon does a good work illuminating Momo's face. Sana noticed she turned into a shade of pink, and that made her laugh louder, if that's even possible.

"I've read all those stuff for five or six times, I think? They don't fail to make me smile."

And now, two pairs of lips are smiling. Both aren't aware that they have the same reason for that. Innocent smiles, reflecting things that are better not spoken. Because somehow, that's how magic works.

Sana walks slower, to follow Momo's pace. Now, they're walking side by side. Momo is having a quarrel against her brain cells because, hey, is it just her or the streetlights began lighting themselves brighter than the usual?

"How was the lollipop I gave you last Monday," Sana speaks after the comfortable silence. And hell, she doesn't really know why she's smiling. Was it because of the sight of her and Momo's bare feet on the ground?

_("Why did you remove your shoes?" Sana absentmindedly asked._

_"You look stupid without your heels._ _I should, too.")_

"Watermelon is my favorite flavor! Next to strawberry, I mean. That's the fourth lolli-"

"Do you know why I gave you four?"

Sana suddenly sat on the nearest porch. She thinks this spot is the best to view the craters of the moon tonight. Momo followed behind her. She thinks the same thing. Sat behind her. Not too near, not too far. Like how the both of them used to be.

"Why?" She's still holding Sana's pair of heel, her sneakers on Sana's hands.

"F-four. For four words," Momo's stomach started an array of somersaults, because is this a complete fuckery, or Sana's face is getting really, really close to hers?

_I'm gonna abandon my religion if this is just a dream of some sort._ She thinks. For Sana's breath smells like uh, strawberry? Or watermelon? Or something better than both combined. And her lips look so perfect that Momo mentally slaps herself for thinking about how soft would Sana's lips feel on hers. There's no way she'd be kissi--

Okay. Save Momo's religion. Sana's lips taste like every nice thing on Earth. She could die now, couldn't she? Does she need to pull back? But Sana's nibbling on her lower lip and it's driving Momo crazy, more than those fireworks they shared through a video call on December 31st's 12AM. It occurs to her that she should've done a hundred more paper rolls, or more than that, because this girl, kissing her, is so perfect. Achingly so. She should've doubled that one paper roll saying Sana deserves every little thing in this world. Or that she's worthy to be seen before anyone else. Or that she needs to look at the stars that night, to see how they shine for her. All of a sudden, all those fuckingly hot days of waiting for Sana after class just to look at her at a distance and look stupid with those heart eyes, are long gone. Momo has a long list of regrets. Having feelings for Sana could never be one.

Shattering all her thoughts, she felt Sana pulling back. Hands (and sneakers) still hanging around her neck. And Sana is smiling. Enough to make Momo feel as if this is her last day on the planet, that someone from the above bestowed a well-deserved blessing.

Momo opened her mouth, to say something, anything, but Sana was quick to speak first.

"I like you too," she finally said. Momo's reaction is unreadable, and Sana thinks that maybe she did a mistake for saying those four words she's been dying to tell Momo.

"Well, I know I should beat myself up for not arriving at this thought earlier and I'm sorry because maybe I didn't do good at showing affection because I'm clingy and all oftentimes but I suck at expressing myself to people and-"

Momo leaned in. Their lips met, again, the second time for tonight. She heard a faint gasp from Sana and saw how her eyes widen at first and fluttered close within seconds. She couldn't believe what she's doing. She once asked someone in curious cat why it is possible for someone to make a person extremely nervous by just standing from a distance, and now she's kissing the girl she was referring to. What hormones can do.

The second they pulled back, Sana was laughing. Momo suddenly felt all the shame creep in every part of her being.

"W-why are you laughing," Momo nervously asks. She sees the sight of Sana raising a hand, the other one on her stomach. She's radiating. Putting the moon's ability to shame.

"Last night," Sana started when she gained power to speak again. "Nayeon told me that you texted her about our date tonight. You told her that you'd probably pass out if we sit next each other. And a minute ago, you kissed me." Sana started to laugh again. Momo facepalms, both of shame and of the butterflies because holy fuck, Sana said the word "date" together with "our". Really, is Momo hallucinating or something?

Sana grabbed her hand and stood up. "C'mon. I'll tell Nayeon you're sleeping with me tonight. Or tomorrow again. Your roommate has the rights, yeah?"

"I'm sleeping with who?! I- I didn't even know we'd be together this long--"

"Shut up. Get on my back," Sana offered, already stooping down. Momo hesitantly complies. Linked her arms around Sana's neck. She smells her perfume again, and she knows that scent's gonna haunt her forever.

And like that, they trailed Sana's apartment. Both barefooted. A bit chilled by the night breeze. One holding heels, one holding sneakers. Both smiling and whispering sweet nothings to each other (read: endless loud banter). One smiling, one grinning. Both hearts leaping to throat.

They heard a whistle, just around the corner.

"You two, stop right there!"

"Fuck!" Momo says.

"Put me down!" Sana immediately complies.

"Now, let's run!" And both of them did. Laughing so loud that someone from Sana's neighborhood might wake up from sleep.

Who would've thought escaping from an officer that is bound to scold them for doing piggyback rides during curfew, would be this fun and amusing?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hanna (because she said she has read my paper rolls for 5 times already)
> 
> thank you.


End file.
